shades of memories
by angelpie101
Summary: Amelia Gray is a demon and no one except her parents know that. until one day in the year of 2013 she met Ciel Phantomhive at school and later Sebastian Michaelis. the more she spent more time with them, the more her past & her powers she forgot she knew about are revealed to her...
1. a new kid with a eye patch?

**Hello! This is my first Fan Fiction! Please enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter One: Born a Demon… A New Kid with an Eye patch? **

I wake up one morning for school. I get out of bed and walk to bathroom to brush my teeth. I turn on the water to rinse my face. I look up and see my reflection. In the mirror I see my eyes glowing red and obviously they are demon eyes.

Yes, I'm a demon. I don't remember much of my past but this is the only thing I know.

I stare at the mirror for a while but snapped out of it and my eyes go back to normal. I shake my head and I go back to brushing my teeth.

"Amelia! Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"Okay mom!" I yell back.

I hurry up and change my clothes to a t-shirt and jeans and sneakers. I get out of the bathroom, grab my backpack and run downstairs.

I sit in the table waiting for breakfast.

"Hey, kiddo." Dad says from behind the newspaper.

"Hi, dad." I smile at him.

I see mom still in the kitchen. "So what will it be? Scrambled or sunny side up?" she asks us.

"Scramble, please." I told her. "Sunny-side up," Dad says still reading his newspaper.

Mom gives us our breakfast and I start munching on it fast. I finish my breakfast and I get up and quickly give my mom and dad a kiss on the cheek good bye.

"Got to go, can't be late for school!"

I run out the door.

"Thanks mom for the breakfast!"

I arrive to class and I take a seat in my desk. The teacher takes attendance then the door opens. I look over to see who it is. A kid my age walks in and to the teacher. I look at him, and see that he has short blue-grayish hair, blue eyes and wears an eye patch on his left eye.

"Everyone we have a new student. This is Ciel Phantomhive. He will be joining our class this year starting today." The teacher told us.

Teacher points at an empty seat and tells him to go sit there.

The boy walks to his seat and sits there.

Teacher starts her lesson on math.

I sit there thinking about how mysterious that Phantomhive guy is. I sigh then go back to taking my notes.

Few hours later, the bell rings and it was time for lunch. Everyone leaves and I stay behind to pack my things. Then a light tap on my shoulder comes from behind and I turn around to see who it is. It was from the same boy from earlier.

"I know your secret," he tells me.

"Umm…" Confused in what he was trying to say.

"I know you're a demon, Amelia."

Then a huge silence grew…

**Please review! Thank you!**


	2. attacked can Ciel be really a demon?

**Here's chapter 2! Please enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Attacked... can Ciel be really a demon?  
**

"Psh, what are you talking about? I'm no demon." I tell him.

"I know what I'm talking about. I'm a demon too." Ciel says.

"I can see your soul and it's not human."

"Haha… right. What kind of game are you pulling up, Phantomhive?" I start to laugh a little.

"It's no game. Can't you see my soul?" He asks.

"No…" I said while shaking my head.

He sighs.

"Okay…. Got to go… Bye!" I said and I run out the door for lunch.

"_That was weird," I_ thought.

The day went by as normal and that was the last time he spoke to me.

I walk home by myself. As I was walking I look at my charm bracelet and touch it. The moment my finger touches one of the charms, it broke off and rolled into the alley.

"Oh no! Come back!" I said chasing it.

I run to the end of the alley I finally caught the loose charm.

"Phew… I thought I'm going to loose you."

I picked it up and put the charm back on. Then a strange sound of footsteps comes from behind. Freaked out a bit I turn around to see if anyone was there but there is no one. I got up and I start to walk back to the light.

Footsteps come up and sudden stab goes through my stomach. The pain doesn't hurt as much but a little. The look of blood dripping got me paranoid and it made fall to my knees. The person who stabbed me walked up. As I look at him he is only wearing a mask.

"You shouldn't be out here little girl," he starts to say.

I stay quiet.

"Do you know who I am?" he says while playing with his knife.

"You're the person who have been slaughtering people at night…" I answer.

"You've appear on every newspaper and killed 50 people."

"It seems like you've been doing some research," he said sounded a little surprised.

Then he kicks me to the ground beating me up. The human instincts I'm used to starts to act up and everything starts to hurt. Soon I end up on the floor in pain.

I stare at the end of the alley and two pairs of glowing red eyes are there. The man is about to strike me and small voice comes from the end.

"Sebastian, kill him. It's an order." He demanded.

"Yes, my lord." The person next to him replied.

Was that Ciel? Could it be that when he told me he is a demon, true? Why did I get stab? Who is the person in the mask? Can I trust them if I admit to them that I am a demon?

To be continued…

Hey! So I hope you like chapter 2 because it's really hard for me to think of what happens next in the story. But please review and I would like to hear some suggestions or requests. Thank you!


	3. My mysterious past?

**Chapter 3: My Mysterious Past?**

Blood is everywhere.

I look up from where I was on the floor. A tall pale man with glowing red eyes dressed in black and Ciel are standing 8 feet away from me. The man zoomed fast as lighting and attacked the man in the mask. Then… snap. He broke into pieces.

The man dressed in black took off his gloves for it is extremely dirty and took out a new pair.

I watch and observe him. His finger nails are colored black and the demon seal was on his left hand.

He looked at me after he was done putting on his glove then turned to Ciel.

"What shall we do with this one, my lord?" he asks.

"Take her back with us to the manor. She needs new clothes." Ciel orders and goes back to the limo.

I got up without any help.

"Shall we go, my lady?" the man tells me.

"_My lady? What is this? The 1800's or something?" _ I thought to myself as I follow the man in black.

We arrived to a big manor. Roses, trees and flowers are planted so elegantly. They lighten up the view of the home.

When I walked into the manor, everything is clean and is in order.

"Sebastian," ordered Ciel.

"Give Amelia a new set of clothes to wear."

"Yes, master." Sebastian says as he gives a little bow.

He leads me upstairs to one of the rooms. Still carrying my bag, I throw it top of the bed and then I start looking around.

"The extra clothes are in the closet. Put your clothes in the waste basket and come out when you are finished." He instructed and closed the door.

I walked to the closet and all I'm looking at is dresses, TONS of dresses. They are dresses that look like the ones from the 1800's.

"How am I going to put these on? They're not my type…" I whispered.

I closed the closet and I try looking for some other clothes. In the cabinet, I found a long sleeve, buttoned shirt and short pants. I thought they were okay so I go to try them on. I took a hair tie and tied my hair up into a pony tail. I opened the door and walked to downstairs.

I reached downstairs and I saw Ciel drinking his tea.

"Thanks for what you did back there in the alley earlier." I told him.

He turns to look at me and realizes I am wearing his old clothes. He seemed surprised and sort of choked on his own tea.

"Wh-What are you wearing?! That's not for you!" He said.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked and took a glimpse of myself.

"Is there something the matter, my lord?" Sebastian walks in carrying a tray of blueberry tart and then looks at me also.

"Hmm… she looks a lot like you before, my lord. Except she looks like a girl and has long hair."

"She looks nothing like me! Stop with the nonsense!" said Ciel as he gives a sight blush.

"My lord, doesn't this cosplay remind you of anything? About the time you dressed up as a…" said Sebastian.

"Urgh…We don't need to bring that up…" Ciel interrupted.

"Well, sorry I dressed up like this, I had no other choice. The dresses you have are not my type." I tell them.

"Women can be so confusing," Ciel starts to say and starts to rub his temples.

"Excuse me?!" I tell him.

"Us WOMEN are fine. You men have bigger problems then us…" I start to say.

"I doubt that…" He says.

"Master, the tart will go bad if you don't eat it." Sebastian interrupts Ciel as he is still holding the tray of tarts.

"Very well, bring it over." Ciel orders Sebastian.

Sebastian places two tarts on the table; Ciel grabs a fork and starts eating. He turns back to look at me.

"Are you going to eat or what?" he said.

I walk over to the chair and I take a seat. Sebastian gives me a slice of tart and pours me a cup of tea. I thank him and begin eating.

Everything got completely awkward.

"How did you know I was in the alley?" I start to ask.

Ciel keeps quiet for a bit and wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"Instinct…" he tells me.

"Really?" I asked.

"What happened to the whole soul thing? You're saying you didn't sense it?"

"That's the instinct part," said Ciel.

"Oh," I say.

"Were you stalking me or something?"

"No."

I finish slice of tart and sip the tea. I look down at my converse and it is has drops of blood still stained on it.

"Do you mind if I use the restroom?" I ask.

"Sebastian, please go show her the way." Ciel said.

"Yes, master." Sebastian gives another bow.

"No. I can manage on my own." I tell him.

I got up from my seat and head to the hallway.

In the hallway, the walls are covered with many portraits. Paintings of people I don't know of, which gets kind of creepy.

I continue walking and I happen to run into a room that has a door open. Out of curiosity I walk into the room for a small peek.

It turned out to be an office room, probably Ciel's. I turn on the light and I walk in slowly and quietly.

I walk to the desk and papers are scattered everywhere as if he was doing some research on something.

Looking through the paper I saw a picture of myself attached to one of the sheets.

I pick up the paper and looked closely. The person in the picture is really me. My hair was curled and put to the side. I was wearing a Victorian dress that has lots of laces and frills.

"_When did I take this picture?" _I thought.

I looked down and continue to read the paper.

"_Amelia Gray. Date of death: November 16th, 1889. Cause of death: unknown. Witness report: Amelia was last seen in London, England at the clock tower. Mysterious disappearance, she never came back to the Gray manor for dinner that night. Police reports say there was a murder of a young girl at the same time of her disappearance. The body was not found nor the evidence."_

I gasped.

Reading this frighten me. Then a knock is heard behind me. I did a quick turn and there was Ciel by the door.

"Meddling in my stuff now, aren't you?" he says.

I did not say a word. My hands tremble for a bit.

Ciel walks towards me and takes the paper out of my hand. He puts it back into the pile.

"You know about this?" I ask.

"Yes." He answers.

"Then can you tell me about my past?" I say.

"Come, we'll discuss it over tea…" Ciel tells me as he walks to the door.

**~Review! Thank you!**


End file.
